Sweet dreams, Kurogane
by Pleiad
Summary: See what happens when the group spends a night in a hotel... shounenai KuroxFye


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They are almighty CLAMP's rightful property. ; )**

„Let's go!", the ninja shouted angrily. They had been waisting their time, just wandering aimlessly around and it was already getting dark. "We've got to find some place to stay!"

"Oh, Kuro-pon's upset again!", Mokona called out. "Upset, upset!", she sang while dancing on Kurogane's head.

"STOP THAT!", he shouted, trying to seize her.

"Fye! Kuro-rin's so mean!", the little creature cried, taking shelter in the blonde's arms.

The mage smiled. "Kuro-pon's just afraid that we might notice that he actually likes to look at those beautiful shop windows. Isn't it, Kuro-chan?"

"Fye-san! Kurogane-san!", a brownhaired boy called before the ninja could aswer.

"Looks like Sakura-chan won.", said Fye.

"Won what?!"

"The prize, Kuro-tan."

No use asking that fool of a mage, Kurogane thought, inclined towards Syaoran and repeated the question.

"I think it's money.", the boy answered.

"Money makes the world go round!", Mokona shouted.

Fye smiled, holding the magic creature in his hands, and answered: "Yes. Unfortunately."

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! I won! Look!" A young girl caught up with the group, holding a paper in her hands. "They said with this, we are allowed to stay one night at this place. It's a "hotel", they told me."

"So no money, then.", the ninja grumbled.

"Oh, but this might be better. Syaoran-kun, can you read this?"

The lad shook his head in answer to Fye's question.

"Mokona can!! Mokona can read it! It says… it says we get food this evening and tomorrow morning and we get the …President's Suite."

"Hyuu, Mokona's so smart!"

The small group entered the inmense building. They stepped into an enourmous hall, crossed it and walked towards a marble desk where two young ladies where sitting and smiling gently.

"Good evening, how can I help you?", one of them asked kindly.

"Hello.", the mage smiled, "We would like to honour… this.", he answered, handing out the document Sakura had won.

"I am afraid, the Suite is only for two persons.", the receptionist stated after reading it.

"Oh, but I am sure that such a lovely little lady will find a possibility for us to stay here, won't she?", Fye asked smiling and winked.

The young girl blushed and looked at her friend in confusion who, however, didn't seem to notice her situation.

"Well, I…", she stuttered.

"Just this night."

"I… I think it may be possible", she answered, still insecure.

"Then thank you very much. I appreciate that.", the mage answered, curving his fine lips to a tender smile.

"Here's the keys!", Fye shouted, handing out a pair of keys to Syaoran. "Our room is just in front of yours."

"What d'you mean, _our _room?!", the ninja shouted.

"They just had those two suites left."

"I hope for you, they have _separate_ bedrooms.", Kurogane grumbled.

"Ah, you'll see, you'll see…", the blonde chuckled.

"YOU! YOU FOOL OF A MAGE!", he yelled.

"Ay, me… Kuro-pon's angry again!"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

Fye squealed as he ran away from the ninja, laughing, obviously enjoying himself.

"Kuro-rin, behave yourself! We're in public!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Ah, we're there!! Here it is, room 313!! Ladies first.", he said as he opened the door in order to let Kurogane enter.

"I AM NOT YOUR LADY!"

Nevertheless, the ninja rushed through the door and Fye followed.

"Let's have dinner!"

"The brat's room… Does it looks like ours?", Kurogane asked, standing before a wedding bed.

"See, Kuro-pon's worried about the children. What a nice daddy you are!", the blonde answered laughing.

"Answer me."

"Of course not, daddy, it's just mommy's and daddy's room with the wedding bed."

"I am NOT sleeping there with you. I'll sleep…"

The ninja trailed off, looking for some place to sleep, he crossed every single room of the suite until he found a divan. "I'll sleep here!"

"Oh, but, Kuro-chan, that is too small for you and I will not give up the bed."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Let's have some food!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I'm so hungry! I bet you want to drink something, too. See, we still have our food vouchers. And we get some free Champaign, the receptionist told me. All thanks to Sakura-chan."

Realizing how pointless it was to shout at the mage and to try to discuss, Kurogane sat down beside him, murmouring something you could easily guess not to be very nice.

Some minutes later, the mage opened the door to see an akward Syaoran standing in front of him.

"Fye-san, Kurogane-san… Would you mind… if each of us ate in their room?"

The mage couldn't avoid a grin and answered kindly: "Of course we don't mind."

"Thank you.", they boy sighed, relieved at the mage's reaction.

"You heard him! Let's eat'n'drink!", Fye shouted happily. "Give me the menu, it's over there, so we can order."

"Go get it yourself!"

"Ah, but, Kuro-pon, it's closer to you. Please?"

Mumbling, the ninja stood up, seized the paper and threw it to the magician.

"Thank you. Um… I can't read it. Never mind. I'll call and tell them to bring us something good."

"How.. you…"

"What is it, you want to say, Kuro-chan?"

"Ah, forget it."

"I thought you were hungry.", the ninja said, looking surprised at the three bottles of a refined looking, obviously alcoholic, beverage the page had brought upstairs

"I am."

"Then… what's the alcohol for?"

"To drink."

"But-"

"Cheers!"

Fye opened two bottles, handed one to the ninja and kept one himself. Kurogane watched the mage drink from the bottle which was emptying with an alarming speed. He paused, looked at the ninja and smiled before leaning back and emptying the bottle with some last swallows. Kurogane observed the slender figure. His long, pale white fingers wrapped firmly around the black bottle, he hold a strong grip on the heavy glass. He always wondered where that fragile figure took his strength from. The mage's lids were closed in pleasure, he was obviously enjoying the beverage. Taking the last sips, he opened those blue eyes, looked at him from the corner of them and smiled as he placed the bottle on the little table, beside the last, full one.

"Kuro-pon can't take his eyes off me!", he called out, chuckling.

The ninja sobered up, took his bottle and began to drink, mumbling and cursing. He felt the cold liquid fill his mouth, run down his throat and the weight in his hads becoming lighter and lighter. _That mage, that mage…_

"Kuro-sama's so cool! He can drink a bottle empty in one sip!", he heard Fye say, "Now, Kuro-tan, notice, this is the last bottle! They wouldn't bring up more than this for two persons… So, what d'you say? All for me?", the blonde asked as he opened it and began to drink.

His fine profile mirrored in the window behind him. Kurogane couldn't help but notice the thin lips curving into a smile as he leaned back again. That man seemed to know perfectly well the effect he caused on others.

Fye sighed as he carefully posed the heavy bottle on the table again. It was nearly empty.

"Are you going to drink it all or are you planning to leave some for me?!", the ninja grumbled.

"Oh… If you want some, come and get it, Kuro-rin!", the mage said with a smirk.

In a sudden movement the ninja leaned across the little table which was separating them. He wanted to trick Fye, who, however, had perfectly calculated each one of his moves. An imperciptible movement, a little nod of the head. Just a second, a rush touch. Their lips. A moment, then they parted. For a second he could feel Fye's on his, his breath tickling his tongue. Instead of jerking back as expected, the ninja drew closer, pulling Fye towards him.

A clangour.

Kurogane startled, sobered up again and instantly moved back. Frightened, scared and trying to hide his shame he looked aside and saw the floor covered with pitch-black shards and splinters. He stood up, just wanting to get away from there, get away from that man. Kurogane knelt down, trying to collect the shards with his bare hands. He saw the cuts on his hands, saw tiny drops of blood emerging from the minuscule wounds.

"Ku- You know, I can do that. I'll call a maid. You really don't need to do that."

He heard Fye's voice, serious, for the first time, looked up and nodded.

"I'll go and sleep. Good night.", he answered as he rushed by the blonde, through the doorframe, and, thus, left the room.

"Sweet dreams, Kurogane."

**A/N: That's it. My first fanfiction. Is it any good? (It may be a little pointless, I just wanted those two to get closer ;) ). ****Please write a review, I'd be very happy to read it. Thanks in advance if you do so and if not, thank you for taking the time to read it. : )**


End file.
